The New NYADA
by Camilla Mars
Summary: Universidade de Artes Dramáticas de New York, ou como é mais conhecida, NYADA. O lugar que abriga as pessoas mais talentosas da cidade. Onde estrelas e astros da Broadway são formados, ano após ano. Uma verdadeira fábrica de talentos. Rachel Berry que o diga. Ela entrou na universidade como apenas uma garota do interior de Ohio e transformou-se em uma premiada cantora e atriz. Reco


Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula na NYADA. Os alunos mal conseguiam controlar-se de tanta curiosidade e ansiedade. Rachel Berry, pela primeira vez, ficou responsável por umaturma de calouros. Ela acordou cedo, tomou banho, comeu alguma coisa e dirigiu seu Hyundai até a universidade, que era um pouco distante de sua casa. NYADA era como uma terceira casa para Rachel, já que a Broadway era a segunda. Formou-se lá e desde então ministrava as aulas de canto para os alunos do segundo ano. Era temida por toda a escola e sua fama era de arrogante.

Depois de quase 20 minutos dirigindo ao som da eterna Barbra Streisand, ela chega à universidade. Como sempre impecável. Usava uma saia lápis creme um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, uma blusa de botões com mangas até os cotovelos e salto alto. Os cabelos estavam soltos e caiam sobre seus ombros em um leve cacheado. Ela era uma mulher muito confiante e andava pelos corredores da universidade com passos firmes. Por onde passava despertava o olhar de todos. Porém ninguém a encarava. Ela era admirada, mas também odiada por muitos ali.

Sempre fazia questão de estabelecer uma linha limite para seus alunos. E ai daqueles que cruzassem essa linha! A jovem professora caminhou até o escritório do diretor Jesse St. James. Ele era seu melhor amigo e também seu ex-noivo. Adentrou ao local e só assim permitiu-se sorrir.

"Bom dia Jessie!" Ela falou com empolgação e beijou sua bochecha esquerda.

"Bom dia Rach!" Ele respondeu com o mesmo entusiasmo e envolveu seus braços ao redor da pequena. "Como vai minha estrela?"

"Muito bem! Estou com um pouco de receio por você ter me feito professora do primeiro ano! Por que você fez isso mesmo? Eu ainda não entendo! Te falei que não gosto de trabalhar com iniciantes. Eles são frágeis, não aguentam umas boas verdades!". Rachel falou franzindo a testa, e Jesse soltou uma gargalhada da atitude da amiga. A puxou para outro abraço. Afagou seus cabelos e declarou.

"Você vai se controlar! Tenho certeza disso! Sou muito grato por ainda sermos amigos. Você é uma pessoa incrível. Mas agora vá. Já está em sua hora!"

"Eu também fico muito feliz por continuarmos amigos. Tá, eu vou tentar não fazer ninguém chorar! Mas você sabe que tem pessoas que não aceitam críticas!". Ela falou e os dois riram. As críticas de Rachel eram construtivas, mas nem sempre eram bem vindas. "Bom, estou indo. Nos vemos mais tarde."

Eles se despediram com um abraço e promessas de que tudo daria certo. Rachel dirigiu-se a sala de música destinada aos alunos do primeiro semestre. Todos já estavam lá. Conversavam alegremente entre si. Quando a porta foi aberta delicadamente e uma figura elegante entrou pela mesma, o silêncio pairou no local. E todos fixaram o olhar na professora. Ela guardou sua bolsa em um armário perto do piano e posicionou-se no centro da sala. Estava na hora e ela apenas repetia para si: Seja legal Rachel, seja legal.

"Bom dia turma. Eu sou Rachel Berry e, infelizmente, serei a professora de canto de vocês. Por favor, não me chamem de Rachel em hipótese alguma. Refiram-se a mim como Senhorita Berry, sempre."

"Que vadia!" Sussurrou Santana no ouvido de Brittany

"Iremos começar com uma apresentação básica. Quero que me digam o nome de vocês e como foi saber que foram aprovados em NYADA. Não me interessa nem um pouco saber sobre a vida de vocês, mas é uma tradição e segundo Jesse eu não posso quebrá-la. Então sejam breves, por favor. Vocês três aí, podem começar." Falou apontando para Quinn, Santana e Brittany e sentou numa cadeira à frente de todos. Os outros por sua vez, se acomodaram no chão.

**Flashback on**

Era manhã de uma sexta-feira no estado da Califórnia e todas as líderes de torcida se encontravam no campo de futebol. Estavam ensaiando a coreografia para as nacionais que aconteceriam em poucas semanas. Elas precisavam ganhar aquele título se quisessem continuar vivas. Sua treinadora as tinha dito que se não fossem campeãs nacionais arrancaria seus ovários e venderia no mercado negro. Nojento. A capitã das líderes de torcida era a bela Quinn Fabray. Uma jovem muito talentosa e determinada. Quando ela queria uma coisa, conseguia. Ninguém podia pará-la. A única que ousava tentar fazê-lo era a co-capitã Santana Lopez, que vivia em pé de guerra com a loira. Apesar de tudo, elas se diziam amigas. E junto com a inocente Brittany S. Pierce formavam a trindade profana. Era assim que elas se denominavam e eram conhecidas por toda a escola. As garotas mais populares e desejadas do colégio.

"Quinn, Santana e Brittany! No meu escritório. Agora." Gritou a treinadora Sue Silvestre com o auxílio de seu megafone.

As garotas pararam o treino e foram ao encontro da treinadora em seu escritório. Ficavam questionando a si mesma o que poderiam ter feito de errado agora. Quinn bateu na porta e pediu permissão para entrar. A mulher mais velha fez sinal para que entrassem e sentassem. Ela estava de pé limpando um dos seus diversos troféus. Parou por um momento e olhou as três.

"Garotas, eu tenho uma notícia para vocês. Hoje cedo recebi suas cartas de admissão naquela escolinha de drama lá em New York."

"A NYADA? Ah, meu Deus! O que dissera? Fomos aprovadas?" Fez uma pausa para analisar a situação e voltou a falar. "Espera, como assim você recebeu? As cartas deveriam chegar na nossa casa. Certo?" Perguntou a líder do trio num misto de entusiasmo e confusão.

"Ah, por favor, Q. Você sabe muito bem que eu posso extraviar qualquer correspondência que eu quiser. Eu sou Sue Silvester, a treinadora de líderes de torcida com mais títulos em toda a história! O que eu não posso fazer?" Falou a treinadora com certa indignação.

"Madre mia! Nos fomos aceitas? Fala logo, treinadora Sue." Falou a latina um pouco exaltada.

"Bom, todos os boicotes que eu tentei fazer não deram certo e, eu não sei como, vocês foram aceitas. As três!" No momento que ela terminou de falar Quinn pulou em seu colo e a abraçou forte. Distribuindo beijos pelo seu rosto. Santana e Brittany se abraçavam e ao perceber a atitude da amiga a imitaram. Abraçando a treinadora que tentava a todo custo soltar-se.

"Pelo amor de Deus! Saiam de cima de mim. E parem de me abraçar. O que é isso? Não me lembro de dar tamanha ousadia à vocês três!" Ela finalmente conseguiu se desvencilhar dos abraços e beijos das líderes de torcida e se pôs de pé.

"Desculpe-nos, treinadora. É que ficamos muito feliz." Falou Brittany, meio receosa.

"Ah, não peça desculpa doce Brittany. Eu estava apenas mantendo a personagem. É claro que eu estou muito feliz e orgulhosa de todas vocês. Venham cá. Agora sim, podem me abraçar" A mulher falou com a voz meio embargada e um sorriso tímido no rosto. Abrindo os braços para receber as meninas. As três deram uma gargalhada e a abraçaram. Todas estavam muito felizes. Parecia um sonho.

**Flashback off**

"Então vocês três fizeram a audição juntas?"

"Achei que não lhe interessasse!" Falou Santana cruzando os braços e olhando para a professora.

"Como?" Rachel fez-se de desentendida.

"Nada, deixa para lá. A Santana não sabe o que diz." Falou Quinn, tentando tirar a amiga de uma confusão.

"Deu para perceber" Respondeu a professora lançando um olhar mortal para a latina que continuava de braços cruzados e encarando-a. "Bom, como vocês fizeram tudo junta até aqui. Devo avisá-las que a partir de agora é cada um por si. Nada de grupinhos. Sendo assim, preparem um número musical, solo, para cantarem na próxima aula. Solo entenderam?"

"Sim, professora. Pode deixar" Quinn respondeu

"Vocês três serão os próximos" Apontou para Marley, Tate e Ryder.

**Flashback on**

Era aniversário de Marley Rose, uma menina apaixonante de expressivos olhos azuis e voz inebriante. Seu namorado Tate Adams tinha preparado uma incrível surpresa para a garota. Para isso, tinha tido a ajuda de seu fiel amigo Ryder Linn. O mesmo nutria, em total segredo, sentimentos amorosos pela namorada de seu amigo. Os dois fizeram uma festa surpresa para a linda moça. Chamaram seus amigos e familiares e fizeram daquele dia, um dia mágico! Depois que a festa já havia acabado. Os três foram arrumar a bagunça. Marley subiu até seu quarto para trocar-se e encontrou sobe sua cama três envelopes. Olhou para a porta e lá estavam os dois garotos.

"Isso é o que eu estou pensando que seja?" Perguntou a menina com os olhos azuis arregalados.

"Sim, meu amor. Elas chegaram hoje pela manhã. Queríamos abrir todos juntos!" Tate falou aproximando da garota e envolvendo seus braços em torno dela.

"Estou com medo. Não quero ser a primeira."

"Eu vou primeiro" Ryder, que até agora apenas observava a cena, dirigiu-se até a cama e pegou seu envelope. "Vamos lá. Vejamos... Oh não."

"O que foi cara?" Perguntou o amigo com medo da expressão de Ryder.

"Eu entrei!" Exclamou o mais alto, pulando de alegria. Correu para abraçar o amigo e em seguida Marley.

"Parabéns, Ryder." Ela o abraçou e não podia negar que sentiu seu corpo tremer quando ele a abraçou de volta.

"Eu vou agora. Desejem-me boa sorte!" Tate falou e em seguida abriu o seu envelope. Ficou em silêncio por um tempo, mas logo começou a pular e gritar que tinha sido aceito.

"Ah meu Deus! Que incrível! Parece que iremos todos juntos." Falou a menina abraçando o namorado e dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

"Vai lá, Marley. Sua vez!" Seu namorado falou soltando seu corpo do abraço.

"Tá. Ai meu Deus. Tomara que dê tudo certo!"

"Com certeza."

Ela abriu o envelope e pôs-se a gritar no mesmo instante em que pulava no colo de seu namorado e o abraçava. Soltou-se dele e correu para abraçar o amigo. Estava muito feliz. Os três foram aprovados e isso seria muito bom. Ou não.

**Flashback Off**

"Muito legal!" Falou Rachel com um pouco de ironia. "Próximos!"

Foi a vez de Sam Evans e Blaine Anderson. Eles contaram que estavam de férias no Brasil quando souberam que foram aceitos. Para comemorar eles foram para um baile funk. Se perderam no meio do caminho de volta ao hotel, devido ao idioma, e acabaram por dormir na beira da praia de Ipanema.

"O melhor dia da minha vida!" Declarou o loiro de boca enorme.

"Quem quer ser o próximo?"

Três garotas levantaram o braço. Eram Sunshine Corazon, Tina Cohen Chang e Frida Romero. Elas contaram uma história sobre estarem assistindo a uma maratona de filmes asiáticos e decidirem dar uma olhada se suas cartas já teriam chegado. Elas moravam juntas num pequeno apartamento. Ao abrirem as cartas, Tina desmaiou deixando as outras duas em desespero.

"Ela, realmente, nos assustou" Declarou Frida.

Todos da sala estavam muito empolgados com as histórias. Eles demonstravam um interesse imenso em conhecer uns aos outros. Ao contrário de Rachel que revirava os olhos durante todo o tempo em que os alunos falavam. Ela achava aquilo tudo muito entediante. Ela havia se esquecido de que já fora assim um dia. Empolgada e fascinada com aquele mundo, querendo mostrar a todos os seus talentos, querendo brilhar na Broadway. Porém, agora que já havia conseguido o que tanto desejava achava tudo aquilo muito chato.

"Quantos faltam ainda?" Ela perguntou impaciente.

"Nove pessoas, senhorita Berry" Respondeu um garoto incrivelmente alto. Ela o fitou por alguns instantes. Analisando sua feição e seus traços. Depois, voltou a olhar a turma inteira. Esse teria sido o único momento em que ela parou para observar algum aluno. E ele, realmente, prendera sua atenção.

"Você gostaria de continuar? É..." Ela falou e parou por um momento a fim que o garoto a dissesse seu nome.

"Finn Hudson." Ele respondeu achando o ato da professora um pouco suspeito.

"Gostaria de continuar senhor Hudson?"

"Sim, pode ser."

**Flashback On**

Finn estava na oficina de seu padrasto Burt Hummel onde trabalhava. Para ser exato, ele trocava o óleo de um carro. O garoto pensava que aquilo seria seu futuro, já que sua carta de aprovação na universidade não tinha dado sinal de existência. Quando de repente, seu "irmão" Kurt Hummel entra gritando e saltitando na oficina.

"Nós fomos aceitos Finnie! Ah, fomos aceitos! Fomos aceitos!"

Ele gritava e fazia uma dança estranha enquanto o irmão levantava-se para comemorar com ele. Quando Finn foi abraçá-lo ele recuou e fez sinal para o garoto não se aproximar.

"Não Finn, você está todo sujo de graxa. E essa roupa me custou os olhos da cara."

"Eu te compro outra." Falou isso e puxou o outro para um abraço. Logo em seguida o pai de Kurt chegou e os três decidiram fechar a oficina e irem comemorar. O garoto concluiu que afinal aquele poderia não ser o seu futuro.

**Flashback Off**

"Foi isso, não é Kurt?" O outro garoto concordou e deu um sorriso tímido para o irmão. Rachel observava a cena, preocupando-se com seu interesse repentino na história.

"Então vocês são irmãos?" Rachel perguntou, esquecendo-se por alguns instantes de sua pose de durona.

"Minha mãe casou com o pai dela. Somos como irmãos. Eu o considero um irmão mais novo." O garoto falava de uma forma que encantava a professora. Ele a tinha tirado de sua zona de conforto e ela precisava voltar.

"Ok. Próximos?"

Os outros alunos fizeram suas devidas apresentações, porém Rachel não prestou atenção em nenhuma delas. Apenas relembrava em sua mente as palavras do aluno. Às vezes distraia-se e olhava de relance para ele que, diferente dela, estava atento ao que seus colegas de classe falavam. A aula chegou ao fim e ela agradeceu por sair daquela sala. Primeiro por que não gostava mesmo de ensinar aos alunos de primeiro ano, eles sonhavam demais. E segundo, pois não tinha gostado nada de se pegar interessada pela história de um aluno de seu. Sacudiu a cabeça a fim de afastar aqueles pensamentos. Foi até a sala dos professores e em seguida dirigiu-se a sua próxima aula. Sem consegui de fato tirar o garoto da cabeça.


End file.
